Projection
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Alice Liddell meets Leslie Withers inside her mind (Wonderland.) She tries to navigate herself and him away from the monsters and their shared trauma's of being locked away in mental wards. However, a man Leslie knows keeps appearing and distorting her Wonderland.
1. Visitors?

**Projection / **_**Alice Liddell and Leslie Withers Crossover.**_

* * *

It always began with a fall. A hard, rushed fall into oblivion. The cause always seemed unusual and confusing. Waking felt disorienting. The screaming was a bit worse, even when it didn't come from her. She blinked her eyes open and shook her head, the headache at her temples pounded relentlessly. The ground she fell on was hard with no lush grass and her body felt sore. She turned over to locate the screaming, only to find a white haired male holding both sides of his head. He was shaking and wearing hospital clothes, his face contorted in an anguish look as his eyes scanned the place they were in.

Where were they anyway? She looked around, examining and slowly realizing _where_ was a very important and drastic understanding.

The land crumbled, the skies were dark and hazy. Spirals of rock floated endlessly in the sky. They were on some type of rock surface near the Hatters Domain. She could see visible tea trays and broken cups, a few were floating in circles and some lay scattered on other rocks.

She groaned and picked herself up, noticing the blue dress and white apron. Shaking her head, she walked up to the boy who was a bit taller than her in height. He seemed a bit disconnected as his eyes frantically glanced to one area to the next. His hands were still at his ears and he was screaming incoherent words.

"Hey, would you please shut it," She said, her teeth gritting together as the boy closed his mouth. His gaze turned to her, she could see the obvious fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Sorry.. Sorry.. Sorry.." He repeated under his breath.

"I'm Alice," She introduced.

"Alice.. Alice.. Alice.."

"Yes. My name is Alice. What is your name?" She asked him, noticing his gaze shift to the spinning tea cup down the path.

"Les.. Les... Les.. Leslie.. Leslie.. Leslie.." He murmured, his hands fell from his head and began shaking by his sides.

Alice frowned, she seen Hatter's inmates before. A few had escaped, but were inevitably killed. This one however seemed not to realize what is going on. She took his wrist and began dragging him off towards the spinning tea cup that was waiting down the path.

"Let's go see the Hatter. I want some explanations of why he's still using poor defenseless people as his tools, there's no need for such disgust. Although he's nothing but disgust." She shook her head, ignoring Leslie's muttered words and pulling him to the tea cup. She noticed there was a little door on the side, she grabbed the knob and pulled it open. There were seats on each side, her brow raised in alarm as she pushed Leslie into the cup and got in herself.

Leslie immediately sat down across from her, his hands were shaky as he glanced around. "Explanation.. explanation.. explanation.. explanation.." He covered his face with his hands.

"I never figured I'd be babysitting," She muttered. The tea cup moved away from the path to the other side of the cliff. She could see something waiting for her, a small dark figure.

She pursed her lips, "Damn cat." Alice grabbed Leslie's hand and pulled him to his feet, once the tea cup stopped at the edge, they got off and walked up to the mangled cat that was awaiting them.

Leslie chanted some nonsensical words, his eyes wide as he stared at the cat, his free hand gripped Alice's arm and hid behind her.

"I see you've made a friend, be careful not too lose him," The cat said, his grin spread taut.

She raised her brow, "Is this Hatter's doing? Losing a patient isn't like him."

"No. Alice. This is not Hatter's doing. The boy does not belong here, he was placed here, strange, isn't it?" The cat's tail swished to side to side, his gaze fell on the boy who was looking at him from behind Alice.

"Placed here? What do you mean? Quit holding back, tell me what you know," Alice demanded, ignoring Leslie's quivering repetitive words.

"Hatter knows his own domain, he might have the answers, he might not," The cat said, vanishing before their eyes.

"Might not.. might not.. might not.. might not.." Leslie said, his voice coming out in pants.

Alice sighed, annoyed by whatever the cat said, and mostly annoyed by Leslie repeating words. "Please be quiet or I'm leaving you somewhere," She hissed.

Leslie shook his head, his eyes snapped close as he let Alice go and fell to his knees. "No.. No.. No.. No.. No.. No.. No.. No.. No.." His voice grew higher and higher.

Alice had the urge to kick him, but she noticed something to their far left. A strange insect looking thing was moving towards them, leaving acid ooze behind. She gritted her teeth, "Great." She reached down and grabbed Leslie's arm.

"I don't have time for this, let's go," She dragged him behind her as they ran down the barren ground. This place inside her mind had changed, and each second she ran. She could see it. The rough rock walls were turning into white walls, the memories of the hospital began seeping in as Leslie trailed behind her.

The smell of blood was too apparent, the rust on door hinges and the screaming from other patients. It was too much and she realized the slickness of her hands. She looked down and noticed they were covered in blood, her dress was soaked in it. Leslie screamed, but she ignored him, it had to go away, the memories. They all were shut away inside her, they had to be.

It was a long time ago.. she blinked a few times and the blood disappeared, so did the white walls and dark rooms. She had to get away, far away. She knew from experience and memory that they were getting closer to the Hatter's Domain. A large metal door was fifteen feet ahead, it was closed shut and there were small things appearing with sharp forks and knives.

"Damn it," She stopped and pushed Leslie towards a broken tea cup and made him sit down. "Stay here. I'll get rid of the monsters."

"Monsters.. monsters.. monsters.." He murmured, his hands clasped together as he nodded to her.

With a sigh, she walked out into the clearing and wished for her knife. Right on time, the cat appeared and in its mouth was the Vorpal blade. He flung it and it clattered to the ground, the monsters growled from afar as Alice dived for the blade.

"Thanks cat," She said, but the cat was gone and she gripped the knife, a grin appeared on her face.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: Hey. My brother bought TWE and while he was playing, I felt this strange connection with Leslie the moment I saw him. I wasn't attracted to him or anything, but I felt more in tuned to him. It was the same with Alice in Alice: Madness Returns. Maybe it's because I have a mental illness and it feels good to relate to someone who has one, or something like that. Leslie is only seen a few seconds in the game, but while my brother played, I kept thinking, Alice and Leslie. Not romantically or sexually, but together, as friends. Since both games are about the mind, I decided to write something like it. xD  
_

_Don't expect weekly updates. I procrastinate a lot. I do enjoy Reviews though, so that might help with the motivation. (not sucking up to anyone. lol)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Alice: Madness Returns nor The Evil Within. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. Looking for Answers?

**Projection / _Alice Liddell and Leslie Withers Crossover._  
**

* * *

Alice panted, she gripped the bloodied knife. Her eyes scanned the dismembered bodies strewn on the ground. She looked back to Leslie who was running towards the metal door. He grasped the side, murmuring incoherent words as he tries to open it.

"Get it open.. get it open.. get it open.." He said.

Alice sighed, she tucked her blade away and walked over to him. Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and pushing him to the side. "Calm down."

His body shook, he was wringing his hands as he scanned the piles of blood and dead bodies. Alice pressed her hand against the metal door. She pushed on it and they both heard the hinges creak. It took a bit of time, but the door eventually fell before them. Leslie took a nervous step back, his gaze fell on Alice as his fingers dug into his arms. Body shaking and mind confused of what was going on and where he was.

"H-How?"

Alice stepped on the door, she looked back at him and frowned. "Wonderlands my place. I control it, in some way. My emotions get ahead and I'm quite.. mad. I think you understand that much."

He shrugged and hurried to her side as she walked through the threshold. Alice felt a sense of familiarity, they walked closer to the cable car shaped as a large tea pot. She ran to the metal stairs, but stopped short when she heard a shriek. Alice pulled her knife out, noticing there weren't any monsters around.

Only Leslie cowering on the ground with his hands over his head. She clenched her teeth, annoyed by him. Before she could even step off the metal stairs, the ground began to shake. The railings twisted and turned, the rocks trembled. She glanced back at Leslie and he continued to scream in his petrified form.

"You're doing something.. to me on the outside," She murmured, realizing the affect he had. Alice jumped off the stairs and ran to Leslie. She fell to her knees, grasping his shoulders, "Stop it. Get a hold of yourself!"

Leslie stared at her, wide eyed. A sudden pulse escaped his body and went throughout the world they were in. She cursed at the tea cups that were floating in mid air, now stalled. Another pulse escaped his body, all the stalled cups and rocks fell.

She peered at Leslie. He was shaking his head back and forth, muttering words she didn't bother to hear. She pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the large metal _tea cup-slash-cable car_. Pushing him inside, she slammed the door closed and pressed a large button on the side. Leslie sat down on the metal seat, pulling his legs to his chest, his nails dug into his skin. She wondered what he'd do if she tied the straitjacket back up. It was a bit convenient and do them both some good. Then again, it might traumatize him more and he'd do the pulsing thing again.

Alice groaned, she sat beside and made sure to keep her distance. "How did you get inside my head?" She asked, they were half way across the threshold to The Hatter's Domain. The abstract tea factory like insane asylum loomed closer. The smell of rust and the grinding of gears were easily distinguished.

"Inside my head.. inside my head.. inside my head.." He muttered quietly over and over, his fingers dug into his head. "He.. he.. he.. put me here.."

_He?_

She was about to ask who _he_ is until the wire that held the cable car tea-cup began to snap. She gritted her teeth, grabbing Leslie, but before she could even think of what to do. It snapped and they fell. Alice closed her eyes and grabbed onto Leslie's hands. They both scream in unison.

The same pulse emitted from Leslie, the tea pot fell on something hard. The door swung open as it rolled, both herself and Leslie fell out. Hitting the cold metal ground, both of them groaned. Leslie rolled on his side while Alice was face down, her dark hair strewn. She looked up, her emerald eyes glaring at the knife that fell from her grasp. She reached forward and grabbed it. They both got to their feet, she noticed they were inside The Hatter's Domain.

Confusion strained her mind, her hands trembled. She looked to Leslie who kept close her. Shuffling every few times whenever she moved away from him. The pulsing stopped and he seemed quite disconnected with his surroundings.

"You.. saved us?" She asked, a bit relieved.

He nodded. "Fall.."

Alice shook her head. "No. Not anymore. Let's get going. Hatter should be somewhere in here.."

Leslie nodded, keeping in pace with her. "In here... in here.. in here.." His eyes scanned the place, he didn't understand why it looked so dark. But when he looked at her, he noticed how beautiful and strange she was. Her dark hair flowed, the dress she wore was nice, but there were blood stains on the apron. The knife in her hands was like an old friend to her. He could feel the memories resonating off her mind. The intensity of something bad, it reminded him of.. _Ruvik._

"Pain? Pain? Pain?" He asked. His nails scratched the top layer of his hand, his body tingled with frustration. He couldn't control it, the words, the sounds. His tongue felt numb, his body hurt, it was cold.

She looked back, her brow raised as they walked through the corridors. "Are you hurt?" She asked him, stopping short and turning around to examine him. There was nothing wrong with him, physically.

His eyes burned as he noticed something, a flickering on her face. Her long hair became short. Her green eyes weren't bright, but weary and there were the distinct burn scars. Something he didn't realize until now. It wasn't bad as his. Not like his. His scars went deep. Turned him insane, inside and out. Her appearance flickered, her outside and the inside. She was different than he is.

Alice frowned, noticing his gaze twitch from one area on her to the next. "Uh.. Leslie. We should get going, alright."

"Okay.." He murmured. They continued walking, listening to the grindings of the gears, and the hinges.

Usually there were things crawling all over the place. Remnants of Hatter's minions, but there weren't much. The machines still worked, the bloodied dodo's were hanging upside in different rooms. Some were cages, dead from dehydration and starvation. Alice was more concerned with the lack of people than Leslie's frightened whimpers. Worried of the Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse. Hoping they were still alive, they should be anyway from the last she seen him.

A soft creak made Alice stop, Leslie bumped into her. She craned her head to the side, trying to see who was coming towards them. Leslie whimpered behind her, grasping her arm. A small shadow was the side and she figured it was one of the Hatter's minions. Except it wasn't. A small brown haired girl wearing a short white dress appeared. There were staples stretching her mouth and the eyes. Her teeth rotted, dried blood was still evident on her dress.

"Alice.." She murmured with a squeaky voice.

Alice sighed, she glanced at Leslie who's eyes were wide in shock and horror. She patted his arm and lead him towards the young girl. "I see you're alright."

The girl nodded, holding a stuffed bear in her hands. Like Leslie, she shuffled when she walked. "Yes. Safe. Not safe. No where... Friend?" She asked, eyes staring directly at Leslie.

Alice nodded, "Yes. This is Leslie."

"Leslie.. Leslie.. Leslie.." Leslie repeated under his breath. His grip tightened on her arm, she could feel him shaking.

The girl looked back at Alice. "Hatter I presume?"

Alice nodded. "Have you seen him?"

The girl shrugged, "Big place, Alice. Barely saved the others from.. certain death.." She slurred her words, her eyes moving up and along the walls, then back on Alice. "Lost.. forgotten.. moaning.. he's deep inside.. far inside.. far.."

Alice figured she wouldn't get much help from her. Like Leslie, she too seemed disconnected from reality. With a sigh, she looked at Leslie who's grip loosened from her arm. He licked his dry lips, his body was still shaking. Alice knew she'd get it around faster without Leslie. Maybe it'd be safer for him and the girl to stay on this side of the domain.

"Leslie," She turned around, grabbing his hands from her arm. "It's safe over here. There's no enemies, no traps, nothing to harm you. You'll be safe with her." She glanced over her shoulder. "Do you mind staying with Leslie?"

The girl murmured, "Sure.. Alice.. If you look for my lost.. comrades..."

Alice nodded, "I'll find them."

Leslie was shaking his head. "Not alone.. not alone..."

"You won't be. I'll make it back as quick as I can. Alright. I just need to find the Hatter, he isn't that hard to locate in this place. So stay on this side of the domain, alright." Leslie shook his head, his brows knit together. There was a silent plea in his eyes that she couldn't grant.

"Stay here with her. She'll keep you company." She let his hands go and turned around, the girl shuffled towards Leslie.

"Room.. Alice," The girl muttered.

The girl lead them down the corridor towards an empty room. There were a few crates inside with a dangling light on the ceiling. Alice pushed Leslie inside, he continued to shake his head, eyes looking glossy.

She had to leave him. She needed to find the Hatter and some answers. She closed the door and noticed there was a lock on the knob. Alice turned it and hurried down the hallway. She could hear banging from the door and Leslie's frantic screams. Alice closed her eyes, apologizing and went looking for the Hatter.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: Hey. I don't know the little girl's name, who's the leader to the resistance in Alice: Madness Returns. Don't even think she has a name. I decided to include Ruvik. :) Since Leslie had some control over Ruvik's mind and during The Evil Within Game. The doctor said the mind they were inside were fused with everyone's mind, but mostly Ruvik's, but Leslie was able to manipulate it. So, since Leslie had that type of ability, I decided to incorporate that into Alice's mind as well. _

_Anyway._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. Over The Edge

**Projection.**

* * *

Leslie banged his hands against the metal door, he already checked the door knob, but it was locked from the outside and there was no way he was going to ask the girl for help. She didn't look like she wanted to anyway. She sat on the cold metal floor, hugging her bear. Her permanent stretched smile and forced eyes gazed at him with curiosity and boredom.

"Help.. help.. help!" He called, but no one came. He had little power in this world and even tugging it barely gave him the momentum to mold it, unlike Ruvik's mind. Alice wasn't compatible, or not so much, but from the looks of the decrepit place. She had a lot on her mind, the past leaked everywhere, creating the same monsters but in a different form like Ruvik's.

"Stop it," The girl hissed. Leslie stumbled back, he whimpered as he teetered on his feet. Her head lulled to the side, emerald eyes matching Alice's. "They'll hear you if you keep.. with that racket.." Leslie gripped the front of his shirt and tried to ignore the fear crawling along his skin. The girl was too calm, yet she hugged the bear tighter, her chipped fingernails dug into the fabric. If she were scared and if those bolts weren't stapled on her face. The girl would be frowning.

"Who?.." Leslie asked, backing away from the door and sitting beside the girl.

"The monsters, you dolt," The girl said, sneering at Leslie as if he should know too.

"Monsters?.. Monsters?.. Monsters?" Leslie muttered, he hugged his knees to his chest and bit down on his bottom lip. Keeping himself from making any unnecessary noise.

"Only Alice can kill them. She's not here and lets hope we're not found," The girl murmured, her gaze stared at the ceiling and along the walls. "Hoppity.. hoppity, the white rabbit has found us.." She turned on her side, dropped the bear to the floor and gripped the crate that sat behind her and Leslie, and pulled. With no avail and the soft scratches behind it, she looked to Leslie. "Help.."

Leslie stood up and gripped the edge of the crate and tugged until it began drag on the metal floor and what came out from behind the crate was a small rabbit wearing a waist coat. Leslie scrambled back, he figured maybe a normal rabbit like in the story books back in Beacon Hospital, but this one is gangly with dark matted fur and looked impatiently at both of them.

"Where is Alice?" The rabbit asked, it seemed to fidget every few seconds, its paws grazing the pocket watch that's tucked in his waistcoat.

"Looking for The Hatter. Locked us in here, the daft idiot," The girl replied with a sneer of disapproval.

The rabbit looked to Leslie who had his back against the metal wall next to the locked door. His fingernails dug into the top of his hands as his body shook with fright.

"Who must this be?" The rabbit asked, but he looked down at his watch and tapped the glass surface, "No time for introductions. We must locate Alice, something is amiss. Come, both of you, follow me." He waved his hand and scurried back into the small tunnel, the girl didn't even bother to look at Leslie as she knelt down to pick up her bear and followed after the rabbit.

There was no where else to go, the door was locked, Alice left. The only option Leslie has now was to follow the strange talking rabbit and the mutilated girl. He panted as he fell to his knees in front of the tunnel and kept in pace with them. It was a tight squeeze but he moved smoothly behind the girl, the metal was cold on his hands and feet, but he ignored it until they reached the next juncture that lead them into similar room. The rabbit stood beside the door as the girl hobbled toward it and grasped the doorknob, it opened with a drawn out creak.

"Now where, Rabbit?" The girl asked insistently as she, the rabbit and Leslie walked into the cold hallway that was extremely silent and foreboding.

"We must look for Alice. There's someone else in Wonderland, someone besides your friend here." The rabbit looked up at Leslie who was knocking his knuckles together and teetering back and forth on his feet.

The rabbit knew, or maybe seen him. Leslie didn't know for sure, but if what the rabbit spoke of was true. Then Ruvik is here and he too doesn't have any power over this world. Maybe, but only minimum control, if he can somehow control Alice's mind. The rabbit didn't seem so much in a hurry to locate rabbit, the girl seemed impatient but willing.

The girl grimaced, wrapping her bone thin arms around her bear. "I see. Alright. Lead the way."

Without another word, the rabbit gave them a nod and lead them out of the room and down the hall where Alice went off too. They came around the narrow walkway that had no railings. Leslie's teeth clenched together as he looked down and saw nothing below. His breath hitched as he hurried after the girl and the rabbit, they were waiting at a ledge, he stopped behind the girl and wondered to himself what they were doing, until a rusted gear slid towards them in midair. It stopped briefly in front of them, the rabbit and the girl stepped on it quickly before it slid back to another ledge where they hopped off.

Leslie stared in horror. It was like they did this all the time, it was frightening to watch. The girl was saying something, but he couldn't hear from where he stood. So he waited for the gear to come back, when it did, he was about to step on it but the back of his shirt was pulled and he stumbled away from the gear as it slid away.

"Nnng.. No.." Leslie turned around and noticed something small behind him. It was green with a large nose, wearing tea cup accessories and holding a fork in its hands. It pulled back its arm and stabbed the air in front of Leslie's face.

He gasped in shock, moving back, his hand pressed against the cold metal wall to keep himself away from the ledge.

"Go away.." Leslie yelled, but the thing spoke in gibberish as it tried stabbing him again. Leslie dodged it's coming attack, he tried reaching for the fork's handle, but missed outright when the small green monster smashed Leslie in the side of his head.

He fell off the side of the platform, but his hands gripped the edges. His feet dangled, there was nothing to grip or push on and the little monster seemed to grin at his dire predicament.

"No.. No.." Leslie murmured, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain and the intense butterfly feeling when he'd fall into the never ending oblivion.

"You.. idiot.."

He opened his eyes and looked up to see the gear returning, but this time the girl and the rabbit were on it. The rabbit held a few tea cups in its hands and he was throwing them at the little monster. The girl on the other hand hopped off the gear at the very moment the green monster was stunned and was able to push it off the edge.

Leslie swallowed thickly at its small shrill scream until it faded in the distance. The girl would be glaring at him if she could, while the rabbit didn't look as pleased. They helped him up and this time, they didn't leave him behind as they jumped onto the next platform.

"You.. saved me.." Leslie said as they hopped onto another gear.

The girl scoffed, "Of course we did. Never leave one of my own to die like that. It was only one Madcap, there are more and maybe next time we won't come back. So don't hesitate." She meant every word, Leslie knew that and it was the only incentive he was going to get.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: Sorry for the delay. I had writers block half way through this chapter. :\ I also realize Alice and Leslie's time are very far apart. So no need to tell me the obvious. :) _

_Anyway, I really liked the combination of Leslie being called The White Rabbit in The Evil Within game, since he did portray that, so I wanted him to be in some way next to the White Rabbit. I also like the little girl's tough attitude, she in some way spoke in riddles in Alice: Madness Returns. She won't be like that much in my story. I haven't played both games in awhile. :\_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	4. Trapped in Fire

**Projection.**

* * *

Alice jumped from the grate and landed with a clank on the metal floor in the large room. Smashed tea cups and tea spots lay strewn on the floor. Broken machinery parts stashed in the corner, along with food and bits of fuzz stuck to it. She glanced around, Vorpal blade in hand.

It took awhile to navigate the Hatter's Domain, it was familiar in some parts, rooms changed, halls looked skewered, her mind had a habit of changing things.

She wrinkled her nose at the feel of hot steam that made sweat glide along her skin, dampening her clothing. The smell of coffee was thick in the air. Several of the trapped Dodo's got out, the ones that were left behind were skinned and draped over fire pits or hung on the walls like morbid decorations.

The Mad Caps stalked the halls with their broken armor, holding sharpened forks, spoons and knives. From the hall she came upon, they seemed to be guarding the one that lead straight to the Mad Hatter's room. She could easily kill all the Mad Caps, but decided to locate a grate and crawl through its thick hot grates and sneak past the foul green things.

Standing in his empty room. It was silent and eerie. She scoffed as she walked over to the door that lead out, but stopped when she heard the sound of someone laughing. She turned and faced the Cheshire cat. His smirk stretched across his thin malnourished face.

"Where is he, Cat?" She asked, quickly losing her patience.

"The last you saw him, he died with two of his friends, but now you've returned, where would he be. Mumbling incoherent rhymes, just for you Alice. Word of advice once you find him, be careful." The Cat disappeared and Alice pulled the metal door open, the rusted hinges groaned as she slipped through and into the dark hall.

Her brows furrowed, noticing it was empty. "Wasn't there Mad Caps here?" She held firmly to the Vorpal Blade in case one of them decided to jump out of the darkness. A rumble came from the distance, then a pulse wave went through the hall, knocking Alice off her feet as it passed her.

She looked around, getting to her feet as another wave hit her, but this time she grabbed the wall and held on. A groan escaped her lips as she hurried down the hall. The walls coming from the Mad Hatter's room were distorting, the metal pushing inwards as if it to engulf her.

She skidded around a corner and noticed a door down the hall. It was different in design to the Mad Hatter's domain and for some reason, it looked familiar. She had no time to think of where she seen it and bolted down the hall and grabbed the knob, the door was stuck, she glanced back, teeth gritted as the walls smashed together. She turned it and pushed the door open with all her might and fell forward.

A pained moan escaped her lips as she looked back at the door. It was closed shut, she panted and lifted herself up off the hardwood floor. Alice scanned the room, it was dark and silent, but she couldn't help the choking recognition. Papers strewn on the tables and desks, a camera sat to the side, bookshelves and a lit fireplace. Her entire body stiffened, her heart raged in her chest. She caught movement and noticed the black cat sitting on the table, its eyes fixed on her.

"Mom.. Dad!" She heard a voice yelling from upstairs and Alice realized it was hers, then everything was on fire. She felt the heat, the burn on her skin and the cries of her younger self, she heard the window smashing and when Alice looked out the window, she saw a silhouette outside, lying crumpled like a broken doll.

Alice knew this was a memory. A broken, shattered memory and it shouldn't be here, she was over the fire, she got revenge for her family. She shouldn't be affected by this anymore. The fire licked at her dress and began setting it alight. She scrambled away and looked for the cat that was in the room, but it was no longer there.

A memory of her older sister flashed in her mind. Beautiful Elizabeth, trapped inside her room. Alice ran for the stairs, the smoke burned her eyes, but she made it to the second floor. Her parents screams never ended as she hurried to her sister's room. She gripped the doorknob, yelping at the hot pain scalding her hands, clenching her teeth, tears streamed down her face as she tried again to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

The fire surrounded her and a terrifying scream tore itself from her throat and everything went black. Her body felt light as she fell to the floor. The Vorpal Blade clattered beside her. The room distorted and changed, the memory fell and Alice appeared on a metal table in the Mad Hatter's laboratory.

Her body twitched and fidgeted from the pain of reliving the memory. A tear fell from her eye and trailed along her cheek as she whimpered, "Lizzie.."

A figure strolled through the doors, wearing a burned white coat and pants, his skin inflicted by harsh burns. His creamy white eyes stared down at Alice's unconscious form, he brushed away her dark hair from her face and remarked her own burns that healed long ago.

He witnessed the memory and felt her pain. She was so similar, it was uncanny. She survived something that should've killed her, she lost her parents and her older sister. She suffered neglect from the people who were supposed to care for her, just like he did. Yet she went inside her mind to find comfort, he had to use other means, but they both still suffered from the memory of fire.

Her scream echoed in his head from when the fire surrounded her and engulfed her. He watched when she tried saving her sister, even though she knew her sister was already dead. She still tried to save her.

He looked down at the blade she was holding, it lay on the floor with blood splattered on the hilt. He picked it up and placed it on the counter, away from her as he strapped her down. She'll be hysterical when she wakes and he didn't want her until she told him where Leslie was.

It was harder to navigate inside this mind, it wasn't his. The creatures were distorted by childish imagination and the girl seemed to be a psychopath in some means, but she did have morality, unlike himself.

"I've seen you've made fine work with locating Alice," A voice spoke from across from him. A gangly cat appeared on the counter, grinning wide at him. There were tribal markings along its dark form, its skeleton pushed against the layer of skin, piercings glinted in the light.

"Where's Leslie?" he demanded.

"White Rabbit has him, leading him away from Mad Hatter's Domain. Might be heading to the Caterpillar, once he has him, you won't be getting him back. Unless you ask the Queen for help," the Cat said, his teeth were stained with blood as it jumped from the counter and sat on top of Alice's chest. "Alice is precious to Wonderland, you can't kill her... it won't let you."

"I'm not going too. Leslie entered this mind, once I have him, we'll leave. For now, Alice must stay here, with me." The man walked over to the counter and looked at the knife. "Where is this Queen?"

"In Queensland, I can lead you there," the Cat said, "but I have to warn you, the Queen doesn't take kind to trespassers."

"Take me to her."

The Cat nodded, "Follow me."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
